This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This protocol has two major purposes. First, we are examining structural-functional relationships in diabetic nephropathy using quantitative light and electron microscopic morphometry to determine the structural substrates for microalbuminuria, proteinuria, hypertension and declining GFR. Secondly, we are examining the effects of pancreas transplant on the established lesions of diabetic nephropathy at five, ten, and fifteen year intervals after successful transplantation.